To Make You Hate Me
by Vetis The Wicked
Summary: Marai Trunks gets his revenge on 18. AU. OOCTrunksrnWarning contains very mild rape.UPDATE Someone aparently found this explicit. By my standards this isnt very explicit, but someone found it to be. Judge for yourselves


Disclaimer: I dont own these charactors  
Warning: this fic contains mild rape. NOT FOR KIDS. if you're over 13 id say you're mature enough. it's not explicit.  
Terms: Onna: woman Jinzoningen: android Juuhachi: 18 Junana: 17

Trunks stepped slowly from the cold interior of the time machine and sauntered onto the wet asphalt as the rain cascaded down from the atmosphere and slid down his pale face. He stared at the horizon apathetically as he forced his muscles taught and focused his mind sharply. the rain drops shot violently from thier place on his moistening hair and well defined cheek bones and fell in a seemingly virtual motion as his hair stood on end and a golden aura enveloped his entire form. The light disipated shortly and he stood radiating raw energy. He moved forward purposefuly as he called out to the empty space around him.  
"I know you are there jinzoningen."  
Two forms of relatively the same height and build descended from thier place hidden atop some wreckage, one male with jet black hair and green eyes, and one female with dull blonde hair and pale blue eyes.  
Trunks stared intently at the male, before shifting his gaze to the female and staring at her form much longer before looking apathetically at the male again. the male. known as Juunanagou, tousled his hair to the side and spoke.  
"So, what's it gonna be this time?"  
Trunks stared at him stifly, holding his gaze for several moments before responding. "You.." he pointed to Juunanagou. "..and me, one on one."  
Juunanagou glanced over at the famele, juuhachigou. She nodded slowly and backed away several feet. Juunanagou looked back over at Trunks and adapted a fighting stance. Trunks stood unmoving. Juunanagou growled in frustration at his actions and leaped forward in a quick even stride. At the end of his stride Juunanagou kicked through solid air as Trunks steped back, lloking like he expected the move all along.  
Juunanagou gritt his teeth and swung his left fist at him blindly. Trunk's hand shot up and caught it efortlessly. Juunanagou bit his tongue to keep from crying out when Trunks crushed his hand as if it were a paper cup. Trunks pulled him in and kneed him hard in the gut. Juunanagou fell to his knees coughing up blood. Trunks stared at him as if he were the most pitful thing he'd ever seen.  
"Get up. . .I'll spare you disgrace of dying on your knees."  
Juunanagou saw red at those words and stood up quickly, preparing to strike Trunks at the first oportunity.  
Trunks placed his hands in a triangle shape in front of him and calle dout. "BURNING ATTACK."  
White energy isued forth from his hands like flood waters and enveloped Juunanagou.  
Juuhachigou watched in horror as Juunanagou's form disintrigrated into oblivion before she could act. As the dust cleared, Trunks placed his hands back down at his sides and looked over at Juuhachigou as she struck blindly at him in a rapid flow of punches and kicks that he dodged with little effort. "You killed my brother YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she paused momentarily out of exhaustion, which gabe Trunks his window of oportunity to kick her solidly in the solar plexis and knock her up againsy a ruined building nearby. He approuched her slowly as she struggled to regain her streangth. she struck at him with her right fist as he stood there before her. He caught it with next to no effort and quickly released it. she fell to her knees in defeat. Trunks bent down slightly and spoke to her in an iritated tone.  
"Don't you get it jinzoningen. ." He reached two fingers out to her chin and turned her face up to look at him. "I'm stronger then you now. You can't beat me." she hung her head sadly as he stood back up.  
"Just kill me already." she said so he could just barely hear it.  
"Get up." he comanded firmly. she sat there sadly, unmoving. Trunks reached down and grasped both her shoulders and lifted her back unto her feet. He leaned closer and whispered. "I have no intention of killing you."  
She stared at him wide eyed. "What?"  
he pressed himself closer, holding her body imobile, and ground his engorged member against her thigh.  
She stared at him in disbelief. "You wouldn't. ."  
He ground harder against her thigh and exhaled slowly. "What's stoping me?"  
Her eyes went imposably wider as she struggled to push him off. Her efforts were in vain however, as he took hold of both her wrists and held them roughly above her head, transferring his left hand to hold them both and leave his right hand free.  
"You're sick." she spat at him  
He backhanded her roughly across the face. "Who are you to tell me I'm sick? i watched you kill my best friend and countless inoscent people with no remorse. What reason do I have to show you any?"  
Juuhachigou cried silently at the futility of the whole situation.  
Trunks licked off every tear as it cascaded down her cheek.  
Trunks sneered at her. "The souless machine is crying?" he brushed the corner of his lips along the salty trail around her cheek. "Could it be that you actually feel remorse?" He caressed her left cheek slowly. she pulled away slightly and made an undescernible noise. "Or is it fear that I see on your face?"  
She looked into his eyes sadly. "Why are you doing this?"  
Trunks dropped his gaurd alittle and entwined his right fingertips around the back of her head. "Because onna, although your face haunted my nightmares and your image tormented me in my sleep, you also dominated my greatest fantasies and most erotic dreams. It hurt me enough that I watched you destroy everything that I loved, but then there was the secret attraction I've always held for you."  
Juuhachigou glared at him ide eyed, not sure what to say.  
"I've lived with years of frustration. As i watched you and your brother murder the people of this planet and destroy one city after another, all I could think about is what it would feel like to penetrate every inch of your perfect form. i layed in my bed every night thinking about the day when I could take out every last ounce of my frustration on your slim yet poweful body."  
Juuhachigou tried her best to be disgusted. But she couldn't deny her own hidden attraction to her greatest adversary.  
Trunks' right hand slid down her sides and around her form to grasp her firm backside.  
"Looks like we're both going to get what we want."  
Juuhachigou's eyes widened extensively.  
Trunks laughed softly and nuzzled her cheek in false affection. "That's right my little jinzoningen. I've seen the way you look at me. I've seen the desire in your eyes. You want this too."  
She turned her head to the side. "No. .it isn't true."  
Trunks slid his hand back up her form and under loose fitting jacket and cuped her left breast gently through the fabric of her shirt as he slid his thumb up to lightly touch her obviously stifened nipple. "Isn't it?"  
Juuhachigou stifled a moan as she felt his finger graze her sensatized flesh.  
Trunks smirked wickedly at her reaction and slid his hand down and under her shirt, pleased to find no bra, and grasped her breast firmly as his middle and index fingers reache dup and traced the edge of her peak in slow torturous movements.  
Juuhachigou shut her eyes forcefully and tried to summon an unapealing image. she relalized quickly that her efforts were all in vain as she heard her breath coming out in short gasps.  
Trunks delightened in her reaction and the fact that he could shatter her control so easily. He placed his free hand on the small of her back and pulled her form into his movements. She sumoned all the control she could muster and managed to say two words in between stifled moans. "Please. .Stop."  
To her great surprise, she felt his hand retreat and his other hand leave her back.  
She looked up at him and saw the an ger and passion leave his eyes to be replaced by something that resembled pity.  
She felt his hands touch her back again, yet more gentle this time, and work thier way up her back, resting on her shoulders.  
She let out a sob of fear as he reached his head forward to stop so she could feel his light feathered breaths on her ear. "shhh. ." his voiced comanded gently. "Just relax."  
She realized at this point that he probably wasn't going to stop and she didn't have the will power to fight him anymore. she felt the weight of her jacket leaving her shoulders.  
She felt his hands slide down her arms as her jacket fall away.  
she didn't raise her arm even an inch in protest. Trunks grazed his lips along the edge of her chin as he pulled his head back.  
Juuhachigou could see the arogant smirk now plastered on his face as he pulled away. He won. And he knew he won.  
She couldn't fight him, and more privately she couldn't fight her own desire.  
He pulled his arms out of his capsule corp jacket and dropped it to the ground, at the same time his aura changed back to normal and his hair fell back down, changing back to its usual purple hue. It was his own way of saying that he knew he didn't need to be on gaurd anymore.  
Trunks just continued to smile as he reached his hand behind her head and lightly rested his palms on her neck, except now he seemed to be smiling more warmly then his previous sadistic smirk.  
Juuhachigou didn't know what kind of expression she had on her face, and she honestly didn't know what she felt right now. Maybe it was defeat, or perhaps depression, and yes even desire. It seemed to be all three.  
She felt his hand go rigid on the back of her head and saw his own head cock to the side and move closer.  
Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Juuhachgou tried desperately to think of a reason to stop him.  
As thier lips connected, Trunks forced Juuhachigou's moth open with his lower jaw.  
Juuhachigou's eyes rolled back as his tongue playe dover hers and she found herself moving into him.  
she had reached her breaking point. fuck reason. fuck logic. fuck revenge. and fuck Juunanagou. This felt too damn good.  
She reached her left hand up and grasped the back of Trunk's head firmly and pulled his face toward her forcefully, cutting his lips slightly in her sudden insistence.  
Trunks wasn't sure if he was more surprised or aroused by her sudden change of heart.  
He didn't have much time to process his own thoughts before he felt her hips contact his as she ground against the hard ridge of his erection, moaning lightly in his mouth. It was mind blowing. she really wanted this.  
He felt her hand leave the back of his head and slide down his back. He groaned in mild protest until he felt two warm hands slide over his hips and he realized what she was doing. He felt his pants being torn away in one swift movement, his boxers quickly following. His head pulled back as he felt the cool air graze his exposed member.  
He shifted forward, one hand sliding around her backside and his member sliding down over the surface of her skirt. He rested his face in the crook of her neck as his fingers slid under the upper edge of her skirt.  
"You surprised me my little jinzoningen." he whispered into her neck.  
"Oh?" she answered, her voice dripping with seduction. "And how did I do that?"  
His hand shifted to the left and his lips opened over the right side of her neck. Agfter teasing her flesh lightly for a few seconds, he pulled back and brought hus lips up to her ear so they just barely touched. "I thought you'd taste like metal." with that, his hand jerked downward violently tearing her skirt down the side and letting ti fall to the gorund.  
Juuhachgou stifled a laugh. "that thing does have a zipper you know."  
Trunks brushed his erection over her left hip.  
"I'm not one for formalities."  
He looked down and noticed she wore no undergarments. He prodded her naked thighs with his twitching member.  
Juuhachgou smirked and shook her head slowly. "I'm not going to make it that easy."  
Trunks brought one hand to rest on each thigh and groaned in frustrration. "who says you have a choice?"  
she smiled at him playfully. "You're going to have to force me."  
Trunks raised an eyebrow at this 'victim to masochist in under an hour'  
"My pleasure." he roughly parted her thighs and wasted no time in thrusting forward, not surprised to find her delta to be moist.  
As he withdrew and thrust back in begining to establish a rythym, he could hear her muttering. "no. . .stop. ." But by the fact that she was pushing herself into his movements almost as forcefully as he was thrusting, he knew it was all part of her game.  
As he felt her her hands up into the back of his shirt and dig her nails into his flesh, he slid his hands down her legs alittle and lifted them up so she had to wrap her legs around him to continue thrusting, all of which was her doing at the moment.  
He concentrated his energy beneth them to lift them both a few fett off the ground before he began to match her movements once again.  
When Juuhachigou noticed his thrusting felt alittle more forceful all of the sudden, she looked down and saw that his pubic hair had turned blond and was sticking straight up.  
The added force pushed her over the edge and she felt her walls quiver and tighten around his shaft as she dug her nails deeper into his back.  
the feeling of her walls tighter on his shaft pushed Trunks over the edge.  
They screamed in simultanious orgasm as Trunks' energry faultered and they fell to the gorund, Trunks landing on his back with Juuhachigou still impaled on top of him.  
When the haze lifted, Trunks pulled himself up, withdrawingf his flaced member and sliding out from under Juuhachigou as he felt around for his pants.  
Juuhachgou leaned back on her elbows. "So. .You gonna kill me now that you got that put of your system?"  
Trunks looked at her. "And not get to do it again?"  
Juuhachgou rooled her eyes. "I hate you."  
Trunks smiled. "I know."


End file.
